Sheriff of Nottingham
The Sheriff of Nottingham is a minor character in the Merrie Melodies series. He was voiced by Mel Blanc. His only classic appearance was in "Rabbit Hood". History As Bugs pulled a carrot from "Ye Royal Carrot Patch", the alarm went off. A few seconds later, Bugs is caught by the Sheriff of Nottingham and is about to be put to the rack when Little John (depicted as a fat goonish fellow) appears and introduces Robin Hood. However, Robin Hood does not appear. Bugs and the Sheriff continue to converse, and Bugs averts the latter's attention by lying about the king's arrival. Bugs clubs the Sheriff while the latter is bowing and runs off. While examining the castle wall in an attempt to scale it, Bugs is chased by the Sheriff up to the Royal Rose Garden, which the Sheriff regards as "royal ground". Here, Bugs dupes the Sheriff once again by acting as a real estate agent and successfully selling the land to the Sheriff, who plans to turn the garden into a "six-roomed Tudor." As The Sheriff is building the house, he suddenly realizes that he's been tricked and, now infuriated, declares revenge, all the while hitting himself on the head with the hammer. The Sheriff shoots an arrow which grazes Bugs while he is scaling the castle wall. Bugs falls into Little John's hands. Bugs then uses the opportunity to introduce Little John and the Sheriff to each other several times over, diverting the Sheriff's attention once again. During the exchange, the Sheriff spies Bugs leaving and angrily shrugs off Little John, saying "Stop it, Oaf!" Bugs convinces the Sheriff that the King is indeed coming while the Sheriff tries not to be fooled once again. But when the Sheriff turns to prove to himself that Bugs is just lying, he is surprised to see Bugs dressed first as a clarion player and then as a royal crier before reappearing as the King. The Sheriff recognizing Bugs as the King, obligingly bows down. The famous knighting scene ensues. Afterwards, the Sheriff, already dazed from the repeated hits, sings "London Bridge Is Falling Down" and falls on a cake quickly baked by Bugs during the song. Quotes "Surrender, varlet! Caught crimson-fisted!" "What's up forsooth! It's the rack for you, me long-eared knave! These are the King's carrots." "It's the rack for you , me long-eared fellow! The King shall be indeed proud of me!" "Oh, no, you don't. We have an appointment with a rack!" "The King? Where? Where?" "Ods fish! The very air abounds in kings." "Stop! Stop! You can't go in there! You're not allowed in there! This is the King's private garden! You're standing on royal ground!" "Well, I... I sort of had a six-room Tudor in mind." "All right! I'll sign! I'll sign! Here!" "Ooh! I hate myself! I do! I do! I do!" Notes * The Sheriff of Nottingham's design is similar to that of "Captain Hook" from Disney's Peter Pan. * He later made an appearance in The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries. Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Males Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Characters Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Humans Category:One-Time Characters Category:Bugs Bunny Supporting Cast Category:1949 Introductions